


One of These Nights

by strcwberryvivi (lovelcce)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Based off of One of These Nights by Red Velvet, But the scene its based off of stuck in my head as inately Yves, Gen, This is very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/strcwberryvivi
Summary: -in which the mirror is your perfect reflection, and you are not-





	One of These Nights

Yves leaned in closer, her breath rippling the once clear image of the mirror in front of her. The reflection slowly blinked back at her, tears falling from her eyes, red around the edges and puffy. Yves reached up at her own face, only to find her cheeks dry as her reflection wiped the tears away softly.

She pulled away from the mirror, and towards the window. Resting her head against the frame, and look out at the single street light outside. The rain made it gain a soft glow, and Yves closed her eyes as she let the curtain fall over the window.

The reflection touched her fingers to the window, Yves unable to see her.


End file.
